


Good Hunter

by OliveOil2000



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mentions of Blood, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveOil2000/pseuds/OliveOil2000
Summary: The Doll is bound to tend to her hunter, in any way she needs.
Relationships: The Hunter/Plain Doll
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Good Hunter

Splosh… Splosh… Splosh…

The Hunter’s boots made lasting impressions as she trod through the streets of Yharnam. The road was broken cobblestone and mud, tainted with the waste and blood of man and beast alike. The woman walking these streets was tired, the axe she carried hung low in her grip, almost scraping the ground, and she moved with a plodding, unenergetic gait. She was an imposing woman, tall and lanky, but with firm muscles built from combat and hard labor underneath her blood stained wool and leather attire. As she moved up a set of stairs she pulled down the cloth covering her mouth, taking in breaths of the chilly night air and showing a placid olive-skinned face, with heavy brows, dark eyes, an aquiline nose, and a small full lipped mouth, all framed by a mop of thick black curls. A plain face, but solid, and dependable.

Her name was Olivia, at least as she remembered it, and she had spent the past long hours, or possibly days (though both of those concepts had little meaning now) cleansing the city’s streets with fire, blade, and bullet, as was her duty; frantic clashes had filled the night with the pained screams of beasts. It was quiet now, nothing walked the streets or the sewers beneath besides the hunter. Olivia knelt beside a strange twisted lamp at the top of the staircase she had been climbing, knelt to touch the light, and disappeared.

Olivia opened her eyes as she rose; finding herself once more in the small garden in front of the cottage that formed the centre of the Hunter’s Dream. A few yards before her stood a woman, pale, with grey hair, garbed in black. She gave a small smile as the hunter approached; she was glad to see her charge again, and could hear the strange song of the echoes that swam beneath her skin, bursting with potential.

“Doll.” Olivia muttered, lowering her head respectfully.

“Welcome home, my hunter.” The Doll said, her voice coming from some hollow within her empty body. She gave a small bow in return, and knelt before Olivia, who stooped slightly and reached down. “Shut your eyes, dear hunter, and let these echoes become your strength.” The Doll took the Hunter’s hand in hers and squeezed lightly. Olivia shuddered as she felt something leave her, a sensation uncomfortably close to how she felt when she lay dying on the ground in the worlds beyond the dream; after a few moments, however, the sensation passed and she found herself still shaking slightly in The Doll’s hands.

“Good Hunter, it is done.” The Doll stated as she rose. “Is there anything else you need of me?” As she said this, the pale being stepped closer, already knowing the coming request; her clothes brushing against the Hunter’s body, nearly touching her.

The Hunter flushed slightly, one hand still on The Dolls forearm. “Y-yes. The thing you did before. Again. Please.”

“Of course, mine hunter; one must take time to calm oneself, especially on a night of the hunt.” The Doll knelt once more, but this time positioned the Hunters hand to rest upon her head. She reached to the hunters' breeches and undid the copper button that held them closed, sliding them down to the Hunter’s calves, exposing her to the night air. A patch of dark hair lay between the hunters legs, partially obscuring her womanhood. She was obviously aroused, the area around her entrance damp, her clitoris erect and peeking from under its hood. The Doll tilted her head to follow a bead of moisture as it crawled down the Hunter’s inner thigh, reaching out to collect it with a fingertip before it fell to the ground.

Olivia shuddered as she felt the Doll’s finger touch her, hard yet strangely giving and warm, as if it could not decide if it was flesh or porcelain. She stroked The Doll’s soft grey hair, her breathing increasing as she drew her face closer to Olivia’s quim, propping a leg over her shoulder to allow access. The Doll laid a kiss on Olivia’s lower lips, pushing her tongue out to taste the Hunter and giving a long lick along her sex. Olivia moaned as the Doll nuzzled in deeper, her silky tongue gliding up and down, her pretty pale nose nuzzled in the Hunter’s pubes, staring upward with adoring eyes the whole time. Olivia was high-strung and knew her climax was coming; One hand pawed at her own breast through her shirt, while the other pulled the doll closer, stroking her hair, and pushed her cunt against her caretaker's perfect face as another sweet groan escaped her.

A splash of liquid hit the Doll’s face, and she kept her lips on the Hunter’s entrance, suckling and nibbling through Olivia’s orgasm. After her hunters last shudders died down the Doll rose elegantly, juices dripping from her lips, cheeks, and chin. “Are you satisfied now, good hunter? Is there anything else I may provide?”

“N-no, thank you.” The hunter said, pulling up her pants and smallclothes to hide herself once again. "You are sure that you want no… reciprocation? I feel strange just being on my way.”

“I require nothing from you, dear hunter. I only wish to help you on your journey, to bring as much comfort as I can on this harrowing night of the hunt.” The Doll said with a smile.

“Very well then.” Olivia said, and moved to leave, but stopped mid-turn. “May I at least give you a kiss?” She asked, nervous for some strange reason. “Of course.” the Doll replied. “I am yours, after all.” With this the doll stepped forward and lowered her head once again, pressing her painted lips to the hunters own. Olivia leaned upward, tasting herself on the Doll, and then lowered herself again, blushing. Without another word, she turned and walked to the stones beside her, knelt, and disappeared.

The Doll watched her go, an odd feeling of wakefulness and want in her body, almost as if she could feel it. She smiled as Olivia vanished and sat again, patiently waiting for her hunter's next return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing erotic fiction. Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
